Babysitting Dakota
by SammieMusicManiac
Summary: Mr. Condor  and the producers are going on a "business trip" to the Carribean. The casts of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls are Dakoda's entrtainment/babysitters at her birthday sleepover. So what evil shenanigans are Dakota and her buddies up to? And what nasty secrets will be revealed? They are, with out a fact, doomed. How will they survive for two weeks? Read to find out.Channy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so be gentle!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.

~8~8~8~8~*~8~8~8~8~

**Babysitting Dakota**

**Sonny's POV  
><strong>"I want to hear NO COMPLAINS! You will babysit Dakota and her friends at once!" Mr. Condor boomed at the ten teens and Zora and Wesley.  
>"But Mr. Condor-" Chad started.<br>"ZIP IT! I don't want to hear it!" Mr. Condor dismissed the casts. _Oh no,_ Sonny thought miserably as she and Tawni made their way to their dressing room. _Not Dakota. ANYTHING BUT DAKOTA!_  
>"Don't worry, Tawni," Sonny tried to cheer her up, even if she was suffering herself. "I'm sure everything is going to be fine."<br>"Sonny. Think about it. Two weeks with Dakota and her evil buddies. Mackenzie Falls is coming as well. A sleepover _at her house. _I know I'm not that smart but even I know that we are doomed." Sonny thought about it. "Oh please, Tawni. You're over exaggerating." Sonny rolled her eyes at Tawni, who was packing her makeup suitcase. Although, deep down, Sonny knew that they were, in fact, _doomed_. 

~8~8~8~8~*~8~8~8~8~

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's sort of short. More next time! :D So please REVIEW! Thank you.

-Sammy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Babysitting Dakota**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**XxXXxXxXXxXxXxX**

**Chad's POV  
><strong>Wesley, Skylar and I couldn't help but gasp as we entered Dakota's fourth house – err – mansion. The mansion made _my_ mansion look like an anthill. That is so not cool.

It had a long driveway with palm trees covered in Christmas lights at both sides. At least a million windows glittered in the moonlight. At the front there were two dark oak doors. The first thing I noticed when we entered was a massive crystal chandelier and a long flight of stairs. We heard some yells and screams then…giggles? We followed the sounds till we came to a white door with Dakota's name in sparkly pink letters. Skylar knocked on the door before whispering, "Dakota? It's Skylar, Chad and Wesley. We're here for your sleepover." A little girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Let them in, Rachel! I'm busy with Amelia's hair," Dakota's evil little voice called out from behind the door. Rachel smiled. "Come in." There's something about Rachel's smile that scared me a little.

**XxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxX**

**Sonny's POV**  
>"Tawni! Hurry up. If we're late….. Are you even listening to me?" I asked annoyed. Tawni just stared at the window of her car. "Dakota's house is beautiful," she managed. "What the heck are you talking about? …oh my goodness." If it weren't for Zora, we would have been staring at the house for hours. Within the next 15 minutes (it's a long driveway) we were inside and looking for Dakota's room, but it didn't take us long to find it. Zora knocked. A girl with tan skin and long, straight black hair answered. "Dakota! It's not the pizza man, it's just Tawni, Wesley's secret crush and Chad's girlfriend."<br>"She's not my girlfriend!" Chad defended.  
>"Just let them in, Amelia! Then we can finally start." Dakota yelled.<br>Amelia somehow managed to grab all three of us with her tiny hand and pulled us in. We landed on the floor in a heap.  
>"Ow! Hey that wasn't very nice you should….OMG! what did you do to the boys?" I was horrified at Dakota's answer.<br>"Exactly what we're going to do to you. Ooooohhhh! Pizza!"

**XxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxX**

**Soooooooo what did you think? More soon. Review please! :D**

**-Sammy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'll definitely keep writing. : D it's actually kind of fun writing this story. Any who here's the next chappy!  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.  
>Chapter Three<br>Babysitting Dakota**

**MmMmMmMMmMmMmM  
><strong>

**Tawni's POV  
><strong>The boys were tied up in Barbie belts and were hung against the wall with play dough. Who _owns_ that much play clay?If any of the teen boys – or Wesley- tried to move, three boys (Riley, Ian and Daniel) would hit them with Dakota's old Bratz umbrellas.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well they wanted to play Monopoly Jr. But we said no," Grady started.

"Then Rachel warned us of 'certain doom'," Nico continued.

"Then Chad stupidly said we didn't care," Skylar commented.

"So Dakota ordered her friends to tie us up to the wall," Wesley mumbled.

"And they were about to use us as water- balloon targets when you guys showed up," Chad concluded.

"Now girls, Daniel and I are experts at aiming so we have warned you ladies." Ian smirked. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach then I noticed something: Dakota was staring at Riley with that look…I've seen that look before…it's that same look Sonny gets when she looks at Chad or when I look at Nico…Omg! Dakota likes Riley. I guess that is understandable because of Riley's shaggy black hair and his blue eyes, in other words I'd say that he was cute for his age. I wonder what he ever did to her. I feel for him. No, I'm caring again! Now I feel even worse. Then I just realized something: I was already on the wall…did I really zone out for _that_ long? Wait, what are they doing with those water balloons? Is that paint inside. Oh no, my new Ralph Lauren pajamas!

"FIRE!" Ian yelled.

_Uh, oh. _Suddenly, tons of water balloons came flying at us. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" After ten agonizing minuets of being whacked by water balloons, the play clay couldn't hold us anymore and we fell on the floor with a loud thump we fell to the floor. "That was awesome! Dakota, do you have any more balloons? I wanna do that again!" Daniel was so enthusiastic. "Sorry all out. Right now Rachel and I have some more 'surprises' for our dear guests." Dakota grinned evilly to her buddies. "Amelia, get the supplies." She ordered.

"You boys go and make sure everything's set," she demanded, "Rachel and I will do everything else. NOW!" After a few minutes they returned as the TV stars wiped themselves clean with towels. It was surprisingly easy to wipe off this paint. Wait a minute…IS THIS EVEN PAINT?

"Um… Dakota what kind of surprises?" I nervously asked, even if Tawni Hart never gets nervous. "Hey. I've got an idea. Why don't we watch a movie?" Sonny asked, her voice trembling a little. Surprisingly, Dakota agreed. "Yeah. Why don't you go look in the DVD cabinet? It's right over there. By the flat screen TV." As soon as Sonny opened the cabinet honey was squirted on Sonny and that was soon followed by flour and smarties. In the end she looked like a colorful snowman. Everyone burst into laughter as Dakota took pictures of Sonny. "So, I'm guessing that was my 'surprise'. Right Dakota? Well that wasn't a very nice thing to do. And now I don't have spare pajamas." Sonny said, a little annoyed. "Do I look like I care?" Dakota sneered. Skylar raised a hand. Dakota sighed. "What? I'm enjoying someone's pain here!" Dakota snapped. Skylar's stomach growled. "Chad and I haven't eaten yet and…" Skylar continued as Chad he noticed Amelia staring at him with adoring eyes. Ian sighed and rolled his eyes, "Excuse my sister she happens to be a fan of Mackenzie Falls." Amelia was practically drooling over Chad. _Ugh. Why can't she be a fan of So Random! Instead of Mackenzie Falls? Wait, isn't she too young to watch that show? _

"Yes, she is too young to be watching Mackenzie Falls." Wesley stated.

_Did I just say that out loud? _I thought freaked out.

"No, no you didn't." Zora grinned.

_Okay… that's weird. Isn't that Zora's thing?_

"Zora, being my girlfriend, rubs off on me." Wesley answered my question.

"What are you, mind readers?" I asked too afraid to think.

"No Tawni. You're just that predictable," Riley quipped. I gasped. "I am not predictable!" I defended. "Yes you are." Everyone said in unison.

The doorbell rang, "KFC delivery!" Ian yelled running to the door. Who ordered KFC?

As we made our way to the kitchen I saw Sonny's pjs were damp and smelled funny. I sighed as I felt that irritating caring feeling again. "Sonny. Hold on. Here, change into my spare _spare _ pjs you need them way more than I do." Said kindly. She smiled. "Seriously?" I nodded.  
>I patiently waited for a few minutes before Sonny walked out of the bathroom. I smiled, proud of my work. I really wanted Sonny and Chad together and I will make sure that they will end up together if it's the last thing I do. WHEN WILL I STOP CARING! We arrived at the dining room and I think Chad noticed Sonny's outfit change. Am I good or am I good?<p>

**Chad's POV**  
>Skylar and I seemed to be getting along with Cloudy and Rainy pretty well. I know, weird right? Any way I was listening to a hysterical story about Nico's sister when Sonny walked in with Blondie. I couldn't help but stare at Sonny.<p>

She was wearing short purple pajama shorts, a white tank top with glittery purple poka Dots on it. She looked gorgeous. I started to daydream about Sonny when that girl…Ramona…Ray?... suggested we play hide and seek in the dark. They can be such kiddies sometimes. Cloudy and Rainy were the seekers. This should be easy. Tawni (yes, I know her name. Don't be so shocked!) quickly switched all the lights off.

I was running to a good hiding spot when I ran into something or someone. "Ow!" a familiar voice grunted.

"Sonny?"

"Chad?"

I was about to say something when we heard footsteps I pulled us into a nearby closet and waited. When the footsteps were gone we both breathed a sigh of relief. That's when I realized how close we were and how tiny this closet was. I felt Sonny's warm breath on mine and before we knew what we were doing we kissed. Her hands found their way to my neck as mine travelled up and down her body. This kiss was so heated, so passionate, neither of us wanted to let go. Her hands started pulling down my pj bottoms then my boxers when I broke the kiss. "Sonny, I think that's a little too fast. Don't you think? I mean…" she cut me of by rubbing my… er… that. Even if it was wrong it felt so good. She closed the gap between us when we heard footsteps. That seemed to snap her out of her trance. I quickly pulled up my boxers and trousers just as the door slowly opened and Grady beamed and yelled, "Found you!"

**MmMmMmMmMmMmMmM**

**Soooooooooo what did you think? Tell me in your reviews! **

**-Sammy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Here's the fourth chapter. I might take a while update because I am about to write two of the biggest exams of my life. So anyway I'm going to be studying non-stop. No pressure, huh? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or Madagascar or any of the songs in this chapter.  
><strong>**Babysitting Dakota****  
><strong>**Chapter 4**

**696969696996969696969**

**Chad's POV  
><strong>Whoa. That's the only thing that's coming to mind.

Who would have thought that Monroe was a good kisser?

_You did._

Who asked you?

_No one. I just thought I'd let you know the TRUTH!_

Well zip it unless I ask for your opinion. Got it?

…

Helloooooo.

…

ANSWER ME!

_Oh so now you want my opinion._

YES!

_Fine!_

Fine!

_Good!_

Good!

_Great._

Awesome.

"Helloooooo Chad?" Sonny was waving her hand in front of my face with an annoyed expression on her cute face.

"Huh," I blinked. Sonny frowned and looked at her shoes. "I said I am sorry about the… you know… yeah," Sonny blushed and avoided eye contact with me. I thought it was kinda cute that she was embarrassed about that. But I need to keep my act up so I grinned cockily and said, "Its ok. I knew you couldn't resist me."  
>Sonny's head shot up. "What?" Sonny fumed, " You are so unbelievable the only reason I was acting like that is because of Austin… " Sonny's voice lowered and tears came to her eyes.<p>

"Who's Austin?" I asked gently. _Why do I care?_

"My ex. He was the cutest boy in school and he asked me out. Then we started dating and he started," Sonny struggled for the right words, "_Changing_ me. When I got my big break he kept saying that I couldn't manage life in Hollywood and I broke up with him. Just as I was leaving Wisconsin he told me I would forget about him and fall in love with someone else… I tried to move on but I just couldn't get over his hurt expression. I feel so guilty for hurting his feelings." Sonny concluded I could tell she needed comfort so I hugged her. "I'm so sorry Sonny," I whispered in her ear as she sobbed into my neck. Tawni walked into the room and said, "It's time for cake! Wait, why are you crying? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. Let's go eat." Sonny sniffed and got up.

**69696969696969696969696969**

We walked into the dining room and everyone had gathered round Dakota and Riley, Ian and Daniel began to sing.

"_Happy Birthday to you  
>You live in a zoo;<br>You look like a monkey  
>and…<br>YOU SMELL LIKE ONE TOO!" _

Riley cracked up whilst Ian said, "We have been practicing really hard."

"No you didn't you just ripped that off of Madagascar!" Grady exclaimed. "Or did they rip it off of me." Ian said smoothly. "You ripped that of from Star Wars!"

"How do you know I did?"

"Well," Grady paused, "Actually I don't know…"

"Could you two idiots SHUT UP? We're about to cut a cake here!" Dakota yelled. _Man, talk about temper…_

Dakota closed her eyes and made a wish as she blew out the candles. "I know what she wished for," I heard Tawni whisper to Sonny. I snorted. _As if. Dakota probably wished for World War III or Global Warming or something._ Mm, this is some good cake.

**Sonny's POV**  
>"What?" I asked.<p>

"She probably wished for Riley to kiss her."

"Yeah."

"So what happened with you and Chad?" I was about to say something when (thankfully) we heard an explosion.

"AHHH!" Chad screamed I tried not to laugh. His slice of cake had exploded and was now covered in cake and icing. Daniel pouted, "That prank was supposed to happen to Rachel. Oh Well." Everyone burst out laughing –even Chad- at the situation. I love how we can all laugh at ourselves. " I think its time to hit the hay," Nico yawned.

"Hey Nico!" Riley yelled from across the room.

"What?"

"Stop yawning, close your mouth cause we don't want flies!"

"Why you little rat!" Nico ran after Riley, who pinched his nose.

"Ew. Ever heard of a toothbrush? Here's an idea: USE IT!"

I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh but Chad was on his knees laughing, Tawni was giggling and the kids were cheering Riley on. It's a shock Portlyn hasn't died of laughter and hasn't Skylar doesn't have a lung problem. Tawni ran over to the Game Room where Nico had run in. I decided to sneak in and spy on them. What? I don't have to be goody-two-shoes _all_ the time.

Nico was leaning against the pool table. "Nico," Tawni was saying, "He was just joking. He was just trying to wind you up."

"How would you know?"

"I have little brothers, unfortunately. Cheer up." Tawni put a hand onto Nico's cheek. "Fine." Tawni smiled and kissed Nico on the mouth. _Wow, _I thought, _how long has this been going on for? _Nico's hands travelled up and down Tawni's legs and you could tell they were Frenching. I turned around, disgusted and a little shocked.

_But that's what you and Chad did in the closet._

No… we went a little farther than that.

_And you liked it._

Maybe.

When I reached Dakota's room everyone was sleeping. I walked over to my bag and tried to open it a quietly as possible I gasped when I felt a hand on my back. "Chad. Its only you." I put a hand to my chest, relieved. Chad chuckled.

"Yeah. What are you still doing up?"

"I," I hesitated, "I was spying on Tawni and Nico."

"Shame on you." Chad tatted. I rolled my eyes at him. "You know Sonny, about that kiss in the closet…" Chad trailed off. "Yeah." I answered slightly nervous. "I kind of enjoyed it. I'm sorry if that bothers you or anything. I just had to tell you the truth. And-" I cut off Chad and put my mouth over his. His hands went under my shirt and roamed over my chest. I moaned and wanted payback. I put my hands into his boxers and rubbed his youknowwhat in circles. Chad moaned and I pulled away. We were both panting heavily and sweating a little. "That was incredible. So what does this make us?"

"A couple?" I answered. Chad smiled a real smile. "That's fine.

"Fine," I smiled.

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good," I leaned in and gave him a good night kiss.

_Yes, to night was a very good night indeed._

**69696969696969696969696969696**

**There it is. Finished at last. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review.**

**-Sammy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm back and before I start I would like to say thanks to:**

**PaCmAn FeVeR**

**xOxalexis8**

**Imlikeoky**

**Channyobsessedoct2**

**DannySamLover20**

**IloveMEandonlyME**

**Sleepovers**

**iAirNomad (Who helped me big time so I'll write an Avatar the Last Airbender fanfic for iAirNomad soon.)**

**Thank you for all your reviews (and help!). Wish me luck for my exam results. Time for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do own Sonny with a Chance. Not the real thing, it's a DVD! Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia's POV<br>**We girls were in Dakota's room getting dressed for the park the next morning. I sat in front of the mirror as Sonny brushed my straight dark brown hair before tying it with a purple ribbon. I had decided to wear my favourite dark blue jeans, my deep purple ruche o-ring tunic top, rainbow coloured beaded friendship bracelet and my patent gold flats mum got me from Miu Miu to the park. I couldn't wait to get there we were all excited especially Rachel which is understandable as she's the nature freak of the group.

"Why can't we take my car?" Portlyn whined as Dakota, Rachel, Sonny, Portlyn and I walked to Chad's awesome new car. _Oh, Chad._ "Because your car is too small, I don't like the colour and my car does not look like a descendant of the very first Datsun." My eyes widened at Chad's comment about Portlyn's car. It actually didn't look that bad... or old. "Chad, that wasn't nice Sonny said as we got in. "What? You suddenly want me to lie?"

"No you could just be a little nicer."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

I rolled my eyes. "Are they always that annoying?" Dakota asked Portlyn. She snorted before turning to look through the window. You don't know the half of it." The rest of the car ride was silent and I think I just realised something: I don't love Chad anymore. And boy was I glad.

We arrived at the park five minutes later and the teens sat at a picnic table whilst the boys ran off to the nearest pond to throw rocks at some ducks. Rachel of course ran off to yell at the boys to stop hurting the poor ducks. I shook my head before following Dakota to my favourite spot in the whole park – the old willow tree near the river in the park. The old branches swayed in the little breeze. I took a deep breath and felt very relaxed when Dakota said,

"Let's go shopping."

My I scrunched my nose in confusion. "What for?"

"So that way I can spend my birthday money Daddy gave me."

"How much?"

"Oh, nothing much just $10 000."

"He gave you _that_ little?" I was shocked. Mr. Condor _never_ gave that little to anyone.

"Yeah. He's so sorry for having to leave me that little and on my birthday too. So to make up when he gets back he's gonna take me to meet Louis Vitton and Gucci in Paris. He's gonna make them design a whole new collection just for me. Ain't he the sweetest thing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

"Sooo you're dating now?" Tawni asked. I nodded. "I'm happy for you two!" Portlyn yelled hugging me and Chad**.**

"Um, could you let go now?" Chad asked, practically fighting for air under Portlyn's resilient grip.

"Well, since we're all confessing here, I've got a secret." Skylar started uneasily.

"What?" I asked, curious. I leaned forward as did everyone else.

"Well," Skylar gulped. "I'm dating ... I'm dating Joe Jonas ok! There I said it! Now go ahead and laugh at me." Skylar hung his head in shame. I was speechless. Skylar's gay? Everyone was in shock.

"Since when?" Grady inquired.

Skylar gulped before muttering, "Since I cheated on Miley Cyrus with Joe Jonas."

Everyone was shocked at his response. "Wow, now one of my three best freinds is gay!" Chad exclaimed.

"Wait, who are the other two?" Zora asked, climbing out of a nearby tree soon followed by Wesley. Those two are just plain creepy.

"I never thought I'd say this but oh well; it's Nico and Grady. Stop staring after a few nights you start to realise the Randoms aren't half bad." Awww... it took all my of willpower not to kiss him passiolnately.

"Really? We're one of your best freinds now? Yay!" Grady beamed.

"It is quite an honour," Nico smirked before raising his hand for a hi five.

"Yeah," Portlyn agreed, "Tawni, Sonny and I are so close now." Everyone seemed happy till I heard an all too familiar squeaky voice that belonged to...

"Sorry to interrupt but; WE WANNA GO TO THE MALL **PRONTO!**" Dakota screeched in Grady's ear. _Her._

"Um, how long have you been standing there?" Skylar asked nervously.

Amelia checked her watch. "5 minutes. Why?"

"No reason. Why do you want to go to the mall?"

Dakota rolled her eyes. "To buy stuff, stupid. Gosh!"

The boys came back holding a dead duck triumphantly. Rachel looked very vexed indeed. "I don't like your stupid ways of fun; it's just cruel and unusual punishment for innocent, graceful creatures that the Lord made for us to enjoy."

"Whatever, just shut your yap, why don't you?" Riley said but he did look a little sorry. Daniel and Ian just muttered sorry and hung their heads in shame. The air was filled with tension when Grady spoke up.

"Sooo... anyone for ice cream?"

* * *

><p>We arrived at home several hours later and all the boys were carrying our shopping. That's right – The Dakota Condor bought us stuff.<p>

"OK. Let's do some karaoke!" Amelia announced after supper. I think it's a good idea. Amelia hooked up the karaoke machine in seconds and turned to us.

"Who's first?" I felt all eyes on me. I sighed. "Gimme the mic."

_Every day is like a blank canvas  
>You know you can paint it anyway you want it<br>You can draw black clouds, you can make the sun shine  
>Colour in a rainbow, or use black and white<em>

_Open up your eyes and your imagination_

_Come on let's write a song, a little poetry let's write a song  
>A little poetry<br>Take some photographs; let's make some memories  
>We can make it anything that you want it to be<br>If you follow your heart  
>Life is a work of art.<em>

_Every night's like looking at a dark screen  
>You're never too young or too old to dream<br>You can make your fantasies into a reality  
>Cause you're creating your own masterpiece.<br>Close your eyes and dream it, seeing is believing._

_**(Repeat two times)**_

_Come on let's write a song, a little poetry  
>Take some photographs, let's make some memories<br>You can make it anything that you want it to be  
>If you follow your heart<br>Life is a work of art._

_Trying to simplify into a Philosophy  
>Turn the star into a Galaxy<br>Make a little noise into a symphony  
>You're creating a masterpiece.<em>

_**(Slow)  
><strong>__Come on let's write a song, a little poetry.  
>Take some photographs, let's make some memories<br>You can make it anything that you want it to be  
>If you follow your heart<br>Life is a work of art_

_**(Repeat twice like the beginning)**__  
>Come on let's write a song, a little poetry<br>Take some photographs, let's make some memories  
>You can make it anything that you want it to be<br>If you follow your heart  
>Life is a work of art.<em>

_Life is a work of art  
>Life is a work of art<br>Life is a work of art  
>Life is a work of art<em>

"Our turn!" Tawni and Portlyn yelled.

"Next!" Riley screamed, "Or else I'll go deaf."

Skylar refused to go. I looked at the others and they were ... pretty much speechless. Why am I not surprised? Oh yeah, they've never heard my sing before.

"That was ... AWESOME!" Grady yelled.

Dakota nodded and everyone else cheered and screamed for an encore. I said no as I sat down Chad, Nico and Grady stood up and took the three microphones out of a small box.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

"Do us a favour and NEVER sing again," Riley commented.

"I've heard monkeys screech better than you," said Rachel.

"You guys can do better," Amelia reasured them.

"No comment," Dakota said.

"Well fine. We didn't want to sing J.B. anyway!" Chad said with all the dignity he had left.

I heard some ringing in the room somewhere ... I can still hear - HUZZAH! ... but there wasn't a phone anywhere. Weird. "I'll get it!" Dakotaran off to the gigantic plasma screen T.V. When the ringing stopped, Mr. Condor's face popped up on the screen.

"Cool! A Mr. Condor T.V. show!" Grady exclaimed.

Mr. Condor rolled his eyes before speaking. "Dakota I'm sorry I missed your birthday. So since I've finished my business here and I've got good news."

"What?" Dakota asked eagerly.

"I'm coming home early."

* * *

><p><strong>So what now? <strong>

**Will Dakota tell Riley how she feels?  
>Does he like her back?<br>Will anyone know where Zora and Wesley keep disapearing to?  
>Will Tawni ever learn how to sing?<br>Find out in the next chapter of Babysitting Dakota!**

**BTW I had to cut out the mall scene and the lyrics for Chad, Nico and Grady's song. Soz for that. It would have been a really long chapter if I didn't.**

**Sammy **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! Sorry I took this long to update.**

**Babysitting Dakota  
>Chapter 6<strong>

**Sonny's POV  
><strong>Mr. Condor came home early and the kids had stayed behind but the teens went home, happily I might add. Tonight was my birthday and I spent the whole day getting spoiled. My So Random! Family, mom and the MF cast had thrown me a surprise party and had given me awesome presents.

Mom: a new iPod Touch.  
>Dad: a new Mac laptop<br>Tawni: a stunning purple dress with chunky gold heels  
>Zora: a ... flashlight? Huh?<br>Nico: a mix CD  
>Grady: a new yellow balarmi! Eep!<br>Chad: a new car YES!  
>Portlyn: a Louie Vitton purse<br>Skylar: leather boots  
>Lucy: a gold charm bracelet<br>Ken (my other best friend from Wisconsin): a necklace

And Tawni was helping me with my hair and make up for Chad's surprise. Yes, a new car isn't enough for CDC, there's always got to be something else. I can't blame him for being sweet, though.

I was wearing Tawni's purple dress with its gold heels; Lucy's golden charm bracelet went with it perfectly well. "There! All done. So you never answered my question, how did Chad ask you out?"

I sighed, still dazed about Chad's question. "Well after we cut the cake he led me outside and he asked me."

"So-" there was a knock at the door and I rushed to open it. Chad was standing there looking hot in a blue shirt, jeans and his favourite leather jacket. "Hey," Chad said as he kissed me quickly yet passionately. I heard Tawni pretend to gag in the back ground but we ignored her. "Oh, hold on," Chad said.

"What?" I asked.

"You need a blindfold. It's a surprise remember?" he tied a purple blindfold. I hate it when he does that.

Chad led me to his car carefully. "Can you at least give me some clues?"

"No."

"Aww, come on Chad."

"No."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh we are so good. And we're here!"

Chad held my arm and helped me out of the car. I heard the sound of flowing water. "Are we at the beach?"

"Nope. Not even close."

"Can I take off my blindfold?"

"Yep."

I removed my blindfold and found myself near a flowing river surrounded by trees and fairy lights were in the trees. The ground was covered in rose petals, giving the entire scenery a romantic feeling.

"Oh, Chad," I breathed, still enchanted. He smiled and took my hand and led me to the crystal clear river. There I saw a boat sitting on the surface of the water. I sat down followed by Chad. He took two oars and began steering us clear towards the very centre of the wide river then left the oars and let the soft current take us where ever it led us.

"Sonny," he took my hands.

"Yes, Chad?"

"I want you to know that I love you and I will never leave you. I have loved you since the moment I first saw you. And since you're turning seventeen, I wanted to make it special."

"You don't have to," I said.

"But I want to, and as you know, CDC always does what he wants." I couldn't help rolling my eyes and giggling at the same time. "Oh look, we're here."

I thought we were just floating around but the current had led us to a lagoon. On the bank, there was a table set for two with food, roses and a candle. Chad helped me out of the boat and led me to the table.

"Oh, Chad ... you didn't have to –"

"But I wanted to. Now come on before dinner gets cold," Chad said. We tucked into the delicious pasta and talked a lot.

"Sonny get ready for your second surprise," Chad said as he picked up a guitar.

"Oh no, Chad. You wrote a song?" I prepared for some tone deaf singing. I was surprised when I got the complete opposite.

_I'm no superman  
>I can't take your hand<br>And fly you anywhere  
>You wanna go, yeah<em>

_I can't read your mind  
>Like a billboard sign<br>And tell you everything you  
>Wanna hear but<em>

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may an ordinary guy with heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<em>

_(Could you be the one[x3] for me)  
>Then I'll be your hero<br>(Could you be the one[x3] for me)  
>Then I'll be your hero<em>

_Searching high and low  
>Trying every road<br>If I see your face,  
>I'll barely know, yeah<em>

_I put my trust in fate  
>That you will come my way<br>And if it's bright  
>It's undeniable yeah<em>

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>I'll be your hero<em>

_(Could you be the one[x3] for me)  
>I'll be your hero<br>(Could you be the one[x3] for me)  
>I'll be your hero<em>

_So incredible  
>Some kind miracle<br>And when it's meant to be  
>I'll become a hero-o<br>So I'll wait, wait  
>Wait, wait for you<em>

_Yeah I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need  
>if you're the one for me<br>like gravity, I'll be unstoppable  
>(Be unstoppable)<em>

_I, I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<em>

_(Could you be the one[x3] for me)  
>Then I'll be your hero<br>(Could you be the one[x3] for me)  
>Then I'll be your hero<em>

I hugged Chad and cried into his shoulder. "That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you so much," I said, wiping me tears. "So, when were you planning to tell me you could sing?" I asked.

Chad laughed and explained that he always could sing but Nico and Grady drowned him out at Dakota's sleepover. Haha.

"Anyway, here's your last present," Chad said handing me a small blue velvet box. I opened it and pulled out a diamond necklace with a yellow topaz heart with my name engraved on it. I gasped and kissed Chad passionately.

"You are just too much, Chad," I said.

"I just wanted to show you how much I love you. You mean a lot to me, Sonny," Chad looked deep into my eyes and kissed me again. I let his hands roam all over my body and my hair.  
>my hands found themselves unbuttoning his pants but my cell phone ring. We pulled apart and I answered it.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Sonny where are you? You still have to help me pack for my trip to Wisconsin, remember?"_

"Oh yeah. Don't worry mom I'm on my way. I'm with Chad."

"_*Gasp!* Mackenzie?"_

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, mom. I'm with Mackenzie." I could hear Chad laughing in background.

"Mackenzie? Your mom calls me Mackenzie?" he asked when I hung up.

"Shut up, Chad. I have to go home anyway."

"Okay, I'll drive you home," he helped me back onto the boat and in ten minuets we were getting into the car. When we arrived at home I kissed Chad goodbye and went in to help mom.

It's probably obvious, but this was the best birthday ever.

**The next morning Chad's POV**  
>As I made my way to Sonny's dressing room, I heard screams. I ran and burst through the door only to see Tawni and Sonny holding gift bags.<p>

"What's in there?" I asked, pointing to the gift bags.

"Dakota got us party packs, make up from NYC. And there's a card too."

"I got a new leather jacket," I said.

"So, can we go for breakfast now? I'm starving." Tawni said.

"Sure. Starbucks, on me," I offered.

"Thanks," Sonny said, and kissed me.

"If you two do that the entire time we're there, I'll puke," Tawni threatened. We all laughed as we walked to the parking lot. Sonny held my hand and smiled.

I can't believe I'm dating Sonny, and it's all because we babysat Dakota.

**Well that's it, the end already. Should I do a sequel?  
>Tell me in your reviews, why don't cha?<strong>

**Sammy :) **


End file.
